Rock 'em Sock 'em Cowboys
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: A bad break up, a night of drinking and a bull operating cowboy all lead up to one beautiful thing. Bella and Jasper, AH, MATURE.


**A/N: I'm a big canon lover, yes, I know, but ever since _A Murmur of Fire in the Vein_ by ElleCC ended I've been a Jasper girl. Something about a cowboy....**

**Anyway, here's something I did on whim because I couldn't get the idea of Jasper the Cowboy out of my head. If you haven't tried a mechanical bull, you haven't lived.**

* * *

"This is not only ridiculous, but it's completely irrational and—and an idiotic idea with no merit!" I fumed from the back seat. "_Why_ would you think that I need to go out to some lowlife pub with a bunch of drunk, sleazy, horny—"

"Drunk _and_ horny? You're so gonna get laid tonight, Bella." Rosalie winked at me from the rearview window.

I tugged again on the child locked door. I felt like I was back in high school when Charlie picked me up from a party I had been stranded at. I remembered sulking in the back then, too.

Rosalie was periodically rolling her eyes, arching her eyebrow and when that failed to lift my mood she stuck her tongue out. I harrumphed and looked out into the dark wooded area that had given way to neon signs for gentlemen's clubs and… things with not so much gentlemanliness.

"You know what, Bella?" Rosalie asked from her spot at the wheel. "When you're drunk enough we could stop at a strip club and see what kind of pent-up fun you've been hoarding."

"Rosalie," I growled. "You're getting on my nerves."

"You know what, never mind. I forgot that this place has a mechanical bull. I'll lead by example if you want, my record is forty seconds." She tweaked her eyeliner with her thumb. "You know I totally hit the mark with not putting blush on you."

I continued to burn down the buildings with my laser glare.

"Where are we going?" I barked.

"Will you stop being such a grump?"

"No."

"Bella!"

"Fine, if you tell me where the hell we're going I'll stop sulking," I sighed.

Rosalie grinned in triumph. "Okay, so this place was recommended to me first, and I went about two weeks ago, met this awesome guy, remember him?" I nodded. "So I thought if I could find one, so could you?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and then cringed as I came I contact with the hairspray. Rosalie gave me a disapproving look. She'd spent three hours primping me and two of those had been spent on my hair. First she curled, then she straightened and finally she settled on some concoction of both.

In Rosalie's defense she just wanted to see me happy. Ever since a bad break up with a certain ex boyfriend I'd been moping in my own world of Ben & Jerry's, Pajamas and daytime TV talk shows. In that time Rosalie had been there for every painstaking step to get me through it.

"Hey," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "No thinking about that dick muncher."

I laughed despite my suddenly sullen mood. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe it's been six months since… then."

She stopped the car outside of a bar and then spun around in her seat. "Don't let something bad affect you now. No inhibitions tonight. This is a fun girl's night out."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Rose."

She opened her door and walked over to mine, popping the door handle and winking before unlocking the child lock. Her hands patted down my jeans to get rid of wrinkle lines, and I was starting to wonder why we were dressed in casual wear.

We walked arm and arm from the back to the front of the bar and I saw the red and yellow neon sign. _Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Cowboys_. The grin that overcame my face at the two robots with cowboy hats made giggles erupt from my throat.

"That's the smile I was looking for!" Rosalie beamed.

She immediately pulled in front of me and led me to the bar. She ordered four whiskey sours and threw her head to the bull.

"Later," she demanded.

I threw back a shot and pointed to the full shot glass next to me. "I'll need six more of these."

An hour into drinking and gossiping over every single man in the room, Rosalie was pointing to three guys who were the most fuckable.

"That guy," she crooked her finger in the direction of a blonde kid with gel and red dye at the tips. "He looks like a total douche. _But_, what he lacks in… everything, he makes up for with those thighs."

"The morning after I could use his Thigh Master and gel," I laughed.

She looked down at her cleavage that was spilling from her red blouse and poked at the skin until it was back to modest. "Alright, no Thigh Master Man."

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing towards a guy with red hair and…

Rosalie snapped her eyes to mine and wrapped her arm around my neck. Maybe my alcohol consumption had just totally impaired my judgment, but at the moment I was focused on the lean back muscles and broad shoulders… the tight ass and nice hips.

"Oh no," Rosalie whispered. "No, Bella, I know that look. Don't you dare go over there and demean yourself by letting him in your pants."

"It's been _six months_, Rose," I whined. "Six months without cock—_that_ cock—is like, I don't know, I really should go just talk to him."

Her clear blue eyes darkened. "Do you remember what he put you through, Bella?"

My pleading expression must have died because she turned smug. Suddenly independent and scorned, I grabbed my drink off the table and threw it back. She was right, I didn't need some stupid guy, I was Bella Swan, Miss Independent.

"Get my ass on that bull!" I yelled.

The people around me started to yell and cheer. Everything was a little foggy, but Rose grabbed my hand and brought me to the wooden rail. The operator looked at me, tilting his cowboy hat and smiling kindly at me. I grinned back and reached for his hat and pulled it on. Before he could yell at me I jumped over and landed on the inflatable cushion.

When I managed to climb on the bull Rose flagged me down for attention. She gestured to her chest, popping a button and pointing to me. I popped it open as discretely as I could.

I waved to the guy operating the bull and he shook his head to clear his blonde hair from his eyes. He gave me the thumbs up and I laughed. Who did a thumbs up? I did one back before dropping my hand to my hat—his hat—and getting in the universal bull riding position.

"Bella, you hot bitch!" Rose screamed from the sidelines. She had a little more to drink than I did, and she was right, losing your inhibitions was awesome. If I didn't end up pregnant or with missing organs I'd have to do this more often.

The bull jerked violently off the resting post and made a slow circle. So far so good. It jerked again and went the opposite way.

"Rose, I'm doing it!" I yelled.

When I looked over to her, she was standing by the operator and talking to him. Sibling rivalry kicked in instantly. I'd known Rose for little over a year, but she was like my sister, and with that title came the very certain rush of jealousy.

"She's not on birth control!" I yelled to the blonde cowboy. He looked up at me with shock and started laughing. Rose flushed thirty shades of red and punched the guy in the arm.

The bull kicked up and I screamed. It jumped forward, backward and then did a fast spin in two circles. That alcohol in my tummy started to slosh around.

All at once the hat on my head flew off, followed by my body. The cushy material felt good against my spine. The vibrations from the bull made everything feel good, though.

Dragging myself from the floor and retrieving the cowboy hat, I walked over to the gate and opened the lock. Rose was waiting, her eye was twitching and she shoved my shoulder.

I came in contact with something firm and mumbled, "Sorry" before I had the chance to look at who it was. I regretted it immediately. In all honesty, six months wasn't enough and somewhere deep down I knew it wouldn't be. I had just hoped that time would heal all wounds.

"Oh God," I mumbled.

"Bella," he said.

"Assward," I replied. Drunken Bella didn't take shit. That's right, look offended.

Rosalie ooh'ed appreciatively and put her arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you go back to your corner, Edward."

He gave Rose a tight lipped smile. His green eyes returned to mine and I felt like I was either going to vomit or have an orgasm. _Orgasm please._

The cowboy came up beside me and glared at Edward, too. Weird, but two allies were better than one. Edward gave me one of his pointed looks, this one was the 'we need to talk' and 'later' faces. I was not looking forward to it. He turned and walked back to his table, some friends waiting for him. I looked for women out of habit and wasn't let down by the two there.

"Well now," the cowboy drawled. "What an unfriendly fella'."

"Yeah, he's a dick muncher," I sighed, repeating Rose's words from earlier. "Rose, you see that blonde?"

"Uh, yeah, someone's standards have been mutilated." She walked us towards the bar again shoved me into a chair. "Thanks for letting everyone know I'm baby ready," she whispered angrily.

"The cowboy," I explained. She rolled her eyes but didn't look so pissed anymore.

"You can have him, go right on ahead. He's the perfect guy for you." She hiked her thumb in his direction. I was suddenly giddy for her blessing.

"I need to wait for him to come to me, though."

"Get his eyes," she said. I looked around and spotted him by the bull, talking to some guy that looked like security. The cowboy's head rotated and I held my breath. "Okay, breathe, dammit. You look like you're gonna piss yourself. Good, now drop your lids, use those pouty lips you got going on and look like you know how to suck a dick."

I tore my eyes from the cowboy. "Rose!"

"Oh my God, look at him you idiot." I turned back, completely flushed and completely aroused. When did I get to the sex part? "You get to the sex part when you make conversation or invite back to your apartment."

"Did I say that out loud?" I mumbled. I had become overly distracted by the cowboy who was now making droopy eyes back at me.

"You're doing well," Rose said. "Now handle it on your own."

She threw another shot back, handed me the keys to her car and got up.

"You're leaving me?" I asked panicked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a cab home. He hasn't had anything to drink tonight so give him the keys when you go. If you end up copping out, leave my car in the lot. Don't talk to Edward either." She walked to the front of the bar and just left me there.

I was like a baby bird brought into this scary world by the momma bird, and instead of acclimating me properly and allowing me to leave on my own, the momma just left! What the fuck was I supposed to do without proper instruction?

The answer seemed to drop into my lap as the cowboy walked over to the bar and didn't break eye contact. I'd like to drop into his lap. _Ride 'em cowboy!_

I hadn't seen the full package before. He had shaggy blonde hair; some in his eyes that I could just imagine would stick to his brow when he was sweating. His eyes were bright blue but looked a bit greener from a distance, and the worn out jeans with natural holes in them were doing wonders to his thighs and calves. And those arms….

"Did your friend go home for the night?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I answered. His finger tipped my mouth shut and he smiled at me.

He took a seat on the stool next to me. "You were good on the bull. Surprising really," he marveled for a minute. "Most girls are worried about something popping out."

"Oh God did something pop out?" I panicked.

"Oh, no no, nothing popped out. I mean, almost, but no nipple means you didn't flash."

"Oh thank God," I sighed.

"What's with the guy over there?" He tilted his head to the back corner. I forced myself not to look.

"Ex boyfriend, messy breakup, stupid drama that I'm here to forget about."

"Did he cheat?" he asked. I looked up and he was immediately contrite. "You don't have to answer but his hands have been on those chick's asses all night."

I swiveled on my bar stool and looked at my shoes. "He didn't cheat exactly, dabbled towards the end but we were pretty much done by then."

"He looks like… a garbage man." The cowboy squinted his eyes and I laughed.

"He's a doctor," I said, trying not to snort. "He used to be a garbage man when he was in high school, though."

"I'm good at guessing people's occupations." He shrugged.

"Guess mine!" I said eagerly.

"Hmm…" He put a finger on his chin and closed one eye. "I would have to say… English major, maybe an… editor?"

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Well, I may have had a little help," he said sheepishly. "Your friend kind of told me."

I still laughed; now that I wasn't freaked out I could afford to be wooed. "She likes to brag that she knows a genius."

Somehow we ended up looking around the room and guessing occupations. I had pretty much tagged every girl in the room to either be a stripper or a Hooters girl. The fake tits gave it away and Jasper told me I wasn't off base since strippers came here after work to drink and socialize. Unwanted men and passes were handled effectively by security.

One thing led to another… which led to another, and instead of making out and groping like I'd intended I may have started crying.

I let my eyes slip over to the corner and saw Edward making out with one of the girls. And by making out I mean accepting her tongue slamming down his throat. That used to be me, even though I would never embarrass myself in public like that.

Jasper, not knowing what provoked my tears so suddenly, put his hands on my shoulders and was trying to find where my line of sight was. Upon finding the gross couple in the back, he choked on his laughs until he was howling.

"It—it's not funny," I cried.

"Come on now, Bella!" Jasper laughed. "You can't seriously have a thing for him can you?"

"We dated for a year and a half!"

"And?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _and_?" I asked offended.

"You said yourself it was over with, done, kaput, so why make yourself miserable over some douche who doesn't want anything more from ya?" I stuck my chin out, ready to come up with a stupid reply. "No no, you know I'm right, don't you?"

"If _he_ didn't want me, who else will?" I asked.

He smiled. "There's plenty 'a fish in the sea."

"What if I don't have the right bait?" I blubbered. "I'll get stuck with someone like Thigh Master Guy or Mr. Borderline Alcoholic over there."

"First of all, no one wants to get stuck with Mike. Second, that guy's an alcoholic no contest. Third, you're a good catch, and the men should be getting their bait ready for you."

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Really," he replied.

I wiped my eyes dry with a napkin he passed me. "You wanna make out?"

He nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward. Drunken Bella had some big balls and swollen emotions apparently.

As soon as Jasper's lips touched mine it was like my mouth exploded in saliva and want. My fingers braided through his hair and I tugged him forward until my mouth opened and I could feel his tongue. Edward never kissed me like this, he was always methodical and slow, not one for rushing, always savoring and driving me crazy until some force of nature made us stop. Jasper was his polar opposite.

His hands were on my hips and I was half seated on my chair and half straddled on his lap. His knee was pressing lightly into my crotch, but I didn't think he noticed. I was trying to be discreet, hoping I could maybe get off if I worked slowly and kept him thoroughly distracted.

_What the fuck, Bella? You're horny as a sailor seven months at sea!_

_Six months, actually._

_He's nice, say something cute to reel him in._

"You taste like Mexican food and a box of wine," I sighed.

"What?" he mumbled, but didn't give me a chance to repeat it as his tongue was pressing into the roof of my mouth and going over my molars.

His fingers wrapped in my hair and pulled me closer, so close that full contact from his knee made me buck my hips and moan into his mouth. In an apologetic move he pulled back, but I was having none of that. I pushed forward off my seat and launched myself into his lap. If he was shocked or didn't want me there, he didn't show it.

A hand on my ass made me jump, and I pulled away from Jasper to look over my shoulder. I realized too late that the hand belonged to him, and he retracted it immediately.

"I got confused," I mumbled.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"Enough to ride a bull."

"Uh-huh, I see." Jasper pulled me up and seated me back on my stool. He raised a finger to the bar tended and the guy saluted him back. Weird. "How 'bout I take you home little missy?"

Instead of answering, I thrust forward my keys and he grabbed onto them without a question. I followed behind him with one hand crushing his to my palm. I got a good look at his ass and realized that it was firm and pushed out when he walked. I desperately wanted to smack it, but I found that I had his hat in my free hand. I marveled at it until Jasper pulled the door open.

"Where do you live exactly?" Jasper asked, not really paying attention as he switched on the car, turned up the air conditioner and put on some country music.

"You know where Shady Brooks is?" I asked. He nodded. "I live in a complex across from there."

In that second he sped off and yelled "yeehaw!" through the open moon roof. I laughed as he grinned at the noise the accelerator made. For the first time I was glad Rose bought this overly ostentatious car.

Jasper's hand was resting on my thigh, but as we hit the merge for the highway, only to see a clear expanse of road, it slid up. I was worried for about two seconds before his fingers dipped under my shirt and to the waistband of my jeans. His warm skin was brushing over mine and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Tell me about Mr. Big Shot," Jasper murmured while his fingers promised me a reward if I obeyed.

"We met in college when he was finishing med school and I was getting my degree," I sighed.

"Why'd you break up?"

"He was in love with the hospital," I mumbled, distracted and not really caring. "Some pretty nurse came over one time when he was off and started to flirt, and he flirted back. He didn't know I was at the end of the hall in the elevator and could hear everything."

"So he cheated?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

I thought about that one for a minute. "No, not at all," I answered honestly. "He was my first everything so I think the illusion of love still lingered after we broke up. Looking at the beginning of our relationship and at the end, there was no love for a while."

"So why were you jealous when he was with that other gal?" Jasper asked, his fingers slipped to button of my jeans. I could almost hear each tooth being lowered as he waited for an answer.

"I haven't been with anyone in six months," I blurted.

"Ah," he murmured. "Afraid it won't be the same with someone else?"

"No."

"Bella."

"Maybe, alright," I panted. "Maybe it won't be, maybe it was only him that could—that could—" but I stopped. Jasper's fingers went under my panties and didn't pause to work on my clit that was so swollen and ready that I screamed out into the confines of the car.

Orange lights of gas stations and tunnels under bridges occasionally blinded me, but I stared upward at the bright stars as my vision created new ones. One of my hands grabbed onto his wrist while the other squeezed the seat. I made a move to snap the seatbelt, but he glared at my hand as it went. Instead I leaned back in my seat and spread my legs wider.

His hand did things to me that I'd never felt before, not even with Edward, and certainly not with my own. I felt a finger slide down and then it was quickly inside me, followed by another almost immediately. He did this twisting thing I should have probably been paying attention to, but it felt so phenomenal that I couldn't keep my eyes and brain open enough to think about it.

"Like this?" Jasper asked.

"Oh God no," I breathed. His arm stiffened a bit and I realized he interpreted my words the wrong way. "This is so much better… oh God, this is amazing—don't stop. Please don't stop!"

His fingers began to move with double the vigor and he situated his palm on my clit to rub his big, warm, calloused hand just the right way. I was sitting right on the edge for minutes and when I thought my orgasm was coming over me, it stayed down just long enough to put me in a beautiful world of bliss.

He picked up his pace faster and faster, my whole body stiffened and I was mumbling, "Like that, oh God, like that, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, Jasper!" Like a chant until I came for what seemed like an eternity. My legs shook and propelled my orgasm further and right as another was coming along with his incessant rubbing, he pulled away.

"No!" I screamed.

"Don't you worry, there's more, much more." He smiled down at me and patted his crotch with the hand that had been on me. I wanted to jump him right then and there and get more, but he pulled over quickly and was out of the car before I could recover.

Jasper quickly pulled me from my side of the car and put me on his back. I shoved the cowboy hat on my head and pointed him forward to the revolving door. He started to run us forward, I could feel the sweat on his neck and I licked at it, which soon became sucking, and before I knew it we were at my door and he had a hickey on his neck.

"How did you know which one?" I asked halfheartedly as he started to flip through my keys and found the right one to open the door.

"Uh, lucky guess." Maybe I was too drunk to care, or too post coital to think about that, but he was throwing me on the bed before I could even think to question it.

He fell down on top of me, and I screamed thinking he was going to crush me. At the last minute his hands caught himself and my rapidly rising and falling chest was brushing against his. My nipples were so hard it actually hurt.

His nose skimmed across my neck and down to my collarbone. "You ever been with a cowboy before?" he drawled.

"Nuh-uh," I breathed.

"There's an art to it," he murmured.

"Gotta ride 'em," I answered quietly.

"First you have to tame them. Like a wild horse, break them in, and let them break you back…"

My jeans were flung off my legs in an instant and I shrieked, but that was cut off by my throat erupting into a surprised scream. Oh God, it had been forever since I'd seen a head between my thighs and the sight of blonde hair draped across my stomach made me break out in words that would have made me blush.

Jasper's tongue was pulsing in me while his fingers rubbed violently at my clit. It was the single greatest feeling I'd ever had and I couldn't make a sound as he continued. My body convulsed with every movement he made, and the fact that he was grunting dirty words when he came up for air was even better.

"Fucking tight," he growled. "Can't wait to fuck you good and proper. You ain't seen nothing with pretty boy. I'll break you in real nice."

"Oh… yeah… Jasper, do it like that." My elbow that I had briefly leaned on collapsed and I clawed at my shirt until it was on the floor somewhere and my bra was hanging on the bedpost by a strap.

My body undulated for him and I shoved my hips into his face while he hissed something that sounded like, "Sweet little cunt." His fingers worked harder over my clit and it made wet sounds that were so erotic to my ears.

I was sure everyone in my building could hear me screaming as I yelled out that I was cumming with a mix of Jasper's name. I was almost smug; for once I wasn't the one hearing others.

He pulled his head away and watched his fingers work my clit as I came. He darted his eyes to my face, meeting my mine before dropping his head and taking one long lick. If he could just do that with his tongue and fingers….

"You're turn, ma'am," he said innocently but his eyes were dark and possessive.

He came up on the bed, his legs straddling mine and pulled off his shirt. Hot damn. He had washboard abs that you could grate cheese on, or wash clothing, or probably even get off on. I sighed and licked a line between them. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and his cock was stiff and rigid against my neck.

I cradled it between my shoulder and collarbone, licking at his naval while my hand came up to touch the skin softly. Had it really been six months since I'd seen something this beautiful? I had to admit, this cowboy was packing heat. I started thinking about sitting down on it, I bet he'd hit my cervix if I tried hard enough….

Jasper's hands touched the back of my head lightly, affectionately. I wasn't used to that, Edward—I needed to stop comparing Jasper to him!—always liked to push my head down, be in control and I sometimes thought he preferred sex with himself over me.

I brought him to my lips and pushed until he was at the back of my throat. My eyes watered a bit, but that was the extent of pain. Jasper groaned and I knew it was worth it. I moved my head up and down, feeling Jasper's hand braiding in my hair and gently moving with my head, never pushing me or pulling me, just joining me in my ministrations.

"Mmm… fuck, Bella. You're so good," he breathed.

I let him go with a pop and leaned down to suck his sac while my hand moved over his cock and jerked him. His hips rocked in rhythm and he quickly pulled away.

I grinned foolishly and pushed him onto his back. I grabbed the cowboy hat and put it on before straddling his waist and teasing him by grabbing his cock and rubbing the head against my clit.

"My, my, this horse is hung," I giggled.

"No, darlin', you're gonna be riding a bull for the second time tonight," he grunted.

I threw my head back and laughed. "This better not last forty seconds."

"Just don't fall off."

With his last word I impaled myself on him and stopped, letting it all sink in—literally. I was making whimpering sounds in the back of my throat and I thought I would cum right there. He was so _deep!_ I could feel everything inside me, every twitch, every spasm, every slight movement when he tilted his hips. I breathed in a shuddering breath.

"You alright, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Oh God, I'm better than I've ever been in my while life."

I swallowed thickly and moved up. My eyes snapped shut and my head threw itself back. I put one hand up to hold onto the hat. My breathing was borderline embarrassing, but I focused on not passing out or hyperventilating. God that would kill me.

Jasper put his hands on my hips and gently moved me up and down until there was a steady pace established. I was stunned at how amazing he felt inside me that I couldn't make out half the things I was saying. Jasper was muttering things, too, his head pushed back into the pillows and he was jack hammering his hips back and forth to meet with my movements.

"I'm gonna cum," I cried. "Jasper, Jasper, make me cum." Other dirty nonsensical things came out from my mouth but I was right there, so close and when my body was quivering and shaking while I was gasping and screaming breathy broken words, Jasper was still pounding upward.

He sat up, still inside me and still making me move on him with his hands. I wanted more of him even if I was panting and crying out like I'd run a marathon and began to move on my own again. Moving his lips to my neck, he started to bite at my skin and suck it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Jasper! Bite me!"

"You fucking like it," he grunted. "Come on, ride me harder."

I started slamming down as fast as I could. It didn't hurt that I felt like I was floating. His head dropped down and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting, then moved to another. They were both red as an apple when he came up to my lips and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I could still taste me on him mixed in with his scent and taste and it all swirled around in an amazing cocktail of eroticism. His tongue plunged in and out of my mouth in time with his thrusts. The duel sensation made me lose it.

"Fuck me harder!" I begged, dragging my mouth from him. "I wanna feel you everywhere!"

He redoubled his efforts, impossibly so. "Do you fucking feel me, Bella? Feel me fucking you—" he stopped to scream and pushed me down harder so I could feel his balls thrusting up and hitting under my ass. "Feel me, baby, feel me and let me feel you cum."

"I am, I am," I cried. I braced myself on his knees so I wouldn't completely fly off the handle. The new angle had me seizing so hard I wasn't exactly sure where my orgasm began or when it had ended.

All I knew for certain was that while I was still cumming, Jasper came as well. By the time he finished, the aftershocks of my orgasm were strong enough to leave me shaking and feeling like it was still going on.

"Mmm," I moaned.

Jasper fell on his back and I hadn't realized he was supporting my weight until I flopped onto his stomach. Our breathing was loud in the quiet room, the first rays of sunlight peeked through the windows.

Jasper's hand rubbed up and down my spine and calmed me when I jumped from the sound of the phone. He reached a hand out to the nightstand and banged around until he came in contact with it.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

I could hear Rosalie's voice as she spoke. "_Jasper? What are you still doing there? I told you to have my car home by morning. There better be a good reason why it isn't here._"

"Wait, why is she talking to you?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows drawn together. "Rose is my sister," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You—wait—you… and her are—you're related?" I asked, astonished.

"_Jasper, you fucking idiot she's not supposed to know!_" Rose screamed on the other end.

"Lemme call you back later," Jasper said and hung up. He held out a hand to me. "Hi, I'm Jasper Hale, and it looks like my sister just set us up."

The shock painted over my face, but I laughed despite myself.

_I love you, Rosalie._

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**

* * *


End file.
